The invention relates to an X-ray device to be moved close to a bed and take an X-ray photograph in a sickroom or an operating room.
As shown in FIG. 3, an X-ray device 20 has a cart 23 provided with a pair of front wheels 21 and a pair of rear wheels 22 on both sides, and a pole 24 is rotatably disposed at a front portion of the cart. A supporting stand 25 movable vertically along the pole 24 is provided to the pole 24. A supporting arm 26 is extended horizontally from one end of the supporting stand. An X-ray tube device 28 with a collimator 27 is attached to a forward end of the supporting arm 26, so that the X-ray tube device can roll (rotate in the front and rear directions of the X-ray tube device) and pitch (rotate an arm shaft of the X-ray tube device) to adjust an X-ray irradiation direction. A control device 29 having an X-ray generating device including a transformer and the like is installed in a rear portion of the cart 23.
Also, a handle 30 is attached to a rear upper side of the control device 29, so that an operator can operate and steer the cart 23 while holding the handle 30.
Further, an operating handle 31 for adjusting the X-ray irradiation direction is attached to the collimator 27 disposed to the X-ray tube device 28. Incidentally, a reference numeral 32 is an operating switch of a locking mechanism (braking mechanism) of the supporting arm 26 attached to the operating handle 31.
When a doctor examines a patient, the X-ray device 20 is moved close to a bed where the patient is lying with a face up. After a film cassette is placed between the patient and the bed, the X-ray tube device 28 irradiates the X-ray on a part of the patient to take an X-ray photograph.
As described above, there is a case that, the X-ray device is moved close to the bed to take the X-ray photograph. In such a case, the X-ray tube device is supported on one end of an extendable supporting arm, called a telescopic arm. Therefore, when the X-ray device is moved or housed, the supporting arm is contracted to house the X-ray tube device. When the photograph is taken, the supporting arm is extended to an appropriate position. In order to position the X-ray tube device in a wider area and to make the device compact, as shown in the drawing, the extendable supporting arm 26 is normally formed of an outer arm 26a, an intermediate arm 26b horizontally moving in the outer arm 26a, and an inner arm 26c horizontally moving in the intermediate arm 26b. All of the three arms are formed in a cylindrical shape, that is, the three arms are directly connected in a telescopic manner to constitute a three stage extendable arm. One end of the outer arm 26a is fixed to the supporting stand 25 movable vertically along the pole 24, and one end of the inner arm 26c is attached to the X-ray tube device 28, thereby making it possible to roll and pitch.
Incidentally, in the drawing, a solid line shows a state that the extendable supporting arm 26 is contracted and positioned over the control device 29 to be housed. Likewise, a hidden line shows a state that the extendable supporting arm 26 is extended (projected) in front of the cart 23 after rotating the pole 24 by 180°.
In the conventional X-ray device wherein the X-ray tube device is supported by the three stage extendable supporting arm, there are the following problems.
Namely, when the doctor examines the patient and the X-ray photograph is taken, it is necessary to move the X-ray device 20 close to the bed. Then, the operating switch 32 is operated to release the lock while holding the operating handle 31 attached to the collimator 27. Then, the operator lifts or lowers the X-ray tube device 28, or moves the extendable supporting arm 26 to adjust the position of the X-ray tube device.
In a case that the bed is not located near a wall or a window, the operator can stand on a side opposite to the X-ray device 20 located close to the bed. Therefore, it is easy to move the X-ray tube device 28 vertically while operating the operating switch 32 with the operating handle 31, or adjust the position of the X-ray tube device 28 by extending or contracting the extendable supporting arm 26.
However, as shown in FIG. 4, in a case that the bed B is located close to the wall, it is difficult for the operator to walk around the side opposite to the X-ray device 20. Thus, as shown in the drawing, the operator has to extend an arm in a stretched posture to hold the operating handle attached to the collimator for the adjustment. Thus, it is difficult to operate and adjust the position of the X-ray tube device 28 accurately. Especially, the operator has to take the stretched posture when the extendable supporting arm 26 is extended.
Further, when a short operator takes the X-ray photograph, and a large space is needed between the X-ray tube device and the film, it is very difficult for the operator to adjust the position of the X-ray tube device. In this case, the operator may clime up on the bed B to hold the operating handle 31. However, although the stretched posture of the operator is avoided, the patient may receive bad influence depending on a condition of the patient. Also, the bed B may deform, thereby preventing accurate positioning.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been made and an object of the invention is to provide an X-ray device, wherein even if the bed is located close to a wall or window, the operator can adjust the position of the X-ray tube device in a comfortable posture. Especially, the operator can extend the extendable supporting arm in the comfortable posture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.